Permanent Additions
by breathegsr
Summary: He would tell her how he feels tomorrow. That's what he had been telling himself for years. Did he leave it too late? Is The Abigail destined to become just another burner? This is a GABBY story. Rating may change if story continues.


**I own nothing but a love for Gabby!**

**Permanent Additions**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk with his head in his hands. It was the same position he had adopted when his agents left several hours before. Everyone had headed out for pizza and beer. They had all invited him along and he had been tempted but he knew it wasn't a good idea. As much as he wanted to go, he didn't think he was strong enough.

A month ago Abby had received a phone call that had her heading to New Orleans. Her cousin had died in a fatal accident. She and her husband had been hit head on and died instantly. Abby had taken a leave in order to attend the funeral and handle their estate. He had only talked to her once when she had called to say she arrived safely. He hadn't even been aware that she was due back today.

Abby had called Tony shortly after lunch to say that she was back. He had put her on speaker.

'_We need to all meet up for pizza after work. I have some important news and someone you need to meet.'_

'_I'm in, male or female?'_

'_He's a male Tony, his name is Jesse. You are all going to love him as much as I do.'_

'_Love, that sounds serious Abby,' Ziva said. 'If he is that important to you I would not miss the opportunity to meet him.'_

'_He is a permanent addition to my life guy's. It doesn't get more serious than this.'_

Gibbs had heard enough. He quietly left the bullpen while the team continued to talk to Abby. When he returned an hour later he had told them to finish what they were working on and head out early. He had ignored their questioning looks and refused their offers to join them. He felt sick and he wanted nothing more than to be alone.

There was no one to blame but himself. There had been years and years for him to make a move. Fear and the thought of tomorrow had allowed him to push it off. Well, there would be no more tomorrows for him. All he had now was regret. He had no doubt that the woman he had just lost had been his soul mate.

Getting to his feet, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out his badge and gun. Turning off the lamp, he headed for the elevator. He had an unopened bottle of bourbon and wood for his next boat waiting in his basement. It seemed that this one would be another burner.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long he had been working, but he was surprised to look up and see Abby standing at the top of the stairs.

"What are ya doing here Abby?" He sat the sanding block down and picked up his drink.

"I haven't seen you in forever and you didn't come to the pizza place. Everyone else showed up to meet Jesse except for you. I wanted you to be there, wanted you to meet Jesse. He's special Gibbs, amazingly special. I wanted to call and tell you everything while I was gone, but things were so hectic, and then when I did call you guys were busy with that case. But I'm back now and I need you Gibbs. I missed you so much. Didn't you miss me? Come up and meet him please." He watched her as she paced back and forth across his basement floor. Her hands were moving faster than her mouth. He had only made out a few words she had signed but those words and the jumbled mess that was coming out of her mouth had confused him.

Stepping in front of her he stopped her. "Abby, you need to slow down. I wasn't feeling up for socializing. Didn't want to ruin your night so I decided to stay home. Figured I'd see you when you came back to work and meet Jesse some other time. You said he was permanent so I figured there was no hurry." His voice was harsh and angry.

She took a step back, putting space between them. He saw the hurt flash in her eyes before she could school her expression. "Oh, I guess we will leave you to it then. I'm sorry I barged in like this. I'll be back at work on Monday. I guess I will see you then." She turned and bolted up the stairs.

"Abby wait," he reached for her arm but faltered when he heard a loud wail come from upstairs. He rushed up the stairs behind her and stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the living room.

Abby sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms protectively around a small child. "Hey, what was that? I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs watched silently as the little boy clinging to Abby calmed immediately.

When he spotted Gibbs on the far side of the room he shoved his thumb in his mouth and watched him closely for several minutes. He continued to suck his thumb but he climbed off the couch and walked over to him. Reaching out with his free hand he grabbed Gibbs hand and pulled the big man over to the couch, motioning for him to sit. Once he sat down, the boy wasted no time pulling his thumb from his mouth and climbing into his lap. He patted Gibbs chest with the palm of his hand and looked over at Abby and asked, "Père?"

"No Jess, that's Gibbs." She watched the boys face scrunch up at her correction.

One little fist gripped his shirt and the other smacked lightly into his chest and all Gibbs could do was sit in stunned amazement and watch. "My Père, Maman," he yelled at Abby and then stuck his thumb into his mouth and laid his head on Gibbs chest.

Gibbs felt his heart swell as an overwhelming urge to love and protect this child invaded him.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, he's tired. I should have taken him home after pizza." She moved forward and reached for the boy.

Gibbs signed, _'sit'._ So she sat on the other end of the couch and watched as Gibbs brushed the black curls back from the boys face. Tiny eyelids fluttered down over eerily familiar green eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

After a few minutes Gibbs stood and headed for the stairs. He stopped and turned back to Abby. "Can you start some coffee while I lay him down?" She gave a small nod and he made his way upstairs.

The warmth that radiated off of the small body in his arms was soothing. It was a familiar feeling, one he hadn't felt in far too many years. Images of holding Kelly flashed through his mind. He found it difficult to relinquish his hold as hope and confusion surged through his soul. He gently eased the boy onto the bed and moved the blankets to cover him. He turned the bedside lamp on low and switched off the overhead light.

He entered the kitchen just as she finished pouring coffee into his cup. She passed him the cup and he took a sip of the scalding liquid. They stood quietly staring at each other for several minutes. Abby was the first to turn away. She refilled both of their cups and then settled herself on the couch.

"Jesse's not what I expected," Gibbs broke the silence.

"I wasn't trying to miss lead anyone. I just wasn't sure what to say and Tony is like a dog with a bone. Everything I said was true though. I love him and he is permanent Gibbs."

"He called you Maman. He looks like you, with your eyes and hair. Did you and your cousin look alike?"

"I told the team the basics. Shelly and Bastian named me as Jesse's God Mother. They willed custody to me upon their deaths. That is what happened more or less. What I didn't tell them was that biologically he is mine." The look of shock and confusion on his face prodded her on. "Shelly and I have always been close. She was one of the few people in my family that never judged me. On my trips back home I always made time to visit with her. About Five years ago, during a visit she was unusually upset. They had been trying to conceive for several years and she had just found out that she had no viable eggs. The doctor had suggested an egg donor and gave them the contact information for a local bank, but Bas refused. He was adamant that they would either find someone they knew to donate or they would not have children. When she told me I didn't even hesitate. I had her call her doctor and we set an appointment for the next day. They harvested my eggs and did the implant. It took almost two years and three failed attempts before she became pregnant with Jess. They encouraged him to call me Maman. They wanted him to know that he was a part of me. I may not have carried him or given birth to him but he is mine and I love him. I am all he has now." Her eyes filled and she struggled to hold the tears back.

"He has all of us Abs, you both do. We are all here for you, me, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, and even Palmer. Your not alone Abby. You'll never be alone." He pulled her close and held her as her tears soaked his shirt.

Once she was all cried out she pulled back and looked at him. "I was worried when you didn't come tonight. I was afraid of your response to it all. I'm going to need help. But out of everyone, I need you the most."

He brushed her hair back and cupped her cheek in his calloused palm. "I thought I had lost you. I heard what you were saying about Jesse when you called and jumped to conclusions." His blue eyes locked with her green. "I thought I had lost my chance to tell you how much I love you. Glad I didn't. Love you more than anything Abs. Love you and our boy. My heart was his the minute he called me Père.

Abby leaned in, her lips pressed against his. There was no hesitation just a soft inquisitiveness. She tasted sweeter than he had imagined and it wasn't long before he was deepening the kiss. His arms were around her waist pulling her tighter as her arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue lapped gently at her lips before plunging deep. An aggressive battle waged as he plundered and possessed her mouth. A loud moan ripped from her throat. The kiss ended, leaving them both flushed and struggling for much needed air.

"Stay with me tonight, wanna fall asleep and wake up with you in my arms."

"I want that too," she smiled and led him to the stairs.

In his room, he pulled out a shirt for her to wear. She took it and headed to the bathroom to change. She returned to find him standing in his boxers. He moved Jesse, tucking him into the far side of the bed. He kissed the boys forehead before coming back around to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers back. Abby kissed him then crawled under the covers and moved towards the center of the bed. Gibbs lay down beside her, pulling her back flush with his body.

Turning towards him she wrapped her arms around him. Their legs intertwined and she rested her head on his bare chest. "I love you Gibbs," she whispered as the heat of his skin combined with the steady thump of his heart beat lulled her into a deep sleep.

"Love you Abs." Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He gave a silent thanks for the blessing of the beautiful woman in his arms and the little boy that slept soundly beside them. With his heart open and filled with a love unlike anything he had felt in years, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


End file.
